The Heart of a General
by Adnacia
Summary: Historical' slash! This is a story between George Washington and Alexander Hamiliton. Do not take seriously! Requested by a friend. No description except explicit! Rated for a reason. Washington/Hamiliton


A/N: I know this is not historically accurate. I kind of based it off the movie "The Crossing" that has Jeff Daniels in it. If you have not seen it, it is hilarious! If you have a problem reading slash of any kind, I suggest you turn away now. If not, enjoy! Oh, I don't own anything. Not the movie (inspiration) and definately not the people!

* * *

Washington. George Washington. A name that would become immensely famous within just a few short years. However, there was a secret that he had. A secret that would go with him to the grave. He was in love with his camp de aid. No, love was to strong a word. It was more like a fascination. Alexander Hamilton was the source of his fascination.

---

Alexander Hamilton. A lowly camp de aid. He was not well known. He would be in a short time though. However, he also had a secret that he would take with him to the grave. A secret that could endanger his political and military career. A secret that dealt with his lover.

---

"General Washington." George said as he finished dictating his letter to the Continental Congress.

Alexander looked up at his superior with a closed expression. He did not want to show any emotion to the man who brought about so many emotions. "Will that be all, General Washington?"

George looked down at the younger man and fought back the animalistic urge that was trying to rise up in him. "Yes. Now if you will kindly leave, I would like a short nap."

Alexander nodded his head slightly and started to slowly walk to the door, his beats pounding gently against the floor. He turned his head slightly before leaving and saw George staring after him, except he was closer to the bed rather than the desk.

"Alexander, on second thought there is more that we need to discuss. Please lock the door. What we have to discuss must not leave this room."

Alexander nodded his head and did as the general ordered. He walked with a slight hesitation to where Washington was. He did not know where this hesitation was coming from, but it was coming from somewhere.

"Yes, General Washington?"

"It appears that something has come to my attention… and it pertains to you." George said slowly.

Alexander felt his insides drop. Could the general have found out about his feelings? No. That would be absurd. "What would that be?"

"That you have a certain fascination."

Alexander looked at him with a hopefully guarded expression. "And what would that be, Sir?"

George took a step closer to Alexander which put them chest to chest. Alexander lifted his eyes to meet George's. He felt a hand come up and caress his face. "The fascination would be me."

Alexander let out an unexpected gasp as George's lips met his. The fire that had been burning in him flamed up even more. George quickly broke the kiss. "There is more from where that came from if you so choose." George said. "However, this will be your only chance."

Alexander looked at him and thought about the proposition that had just been made. Have a moment of happiness with the man who had been torturing his dreams or just walk away and not experience this moment in time? Alexander's mind was quickly made up when he saw the expression in George's eyes.

George could see the indecision floating in Alexander's eyes and then the moment when he made his decision. He gave a small smirk at his protégé before pulling him close and pressing his lips to Alexander's.

Alexander let out a groan of satisfaction as he returned the kiss. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. This one made his head spin from pleasure. He could also feel the other need that George had. Alexander soon felt his belt being undone. His coat was all of a sudden on the floor. The kiss broke and Alexander stared in shock.

"Some things are better done without the presence of clothes." George said with a slight smirk.

Alexander stood slightly helpless as George proceeded to undress him. He felt himself being turned around and pushed onto the bed so his boots could be removed. He felt his final articles of clothing come off and soon he was sitting naked on the bed as General George Washington looked at him, hunger filling his eyes. He watched as George removed his own clothes.

He soon felt the hot breath of his superior on his neck as George placed small kisses along his throat. The kisses soon moved to one of his nipples where George lightly sucked as his hand ran over the other. The other hand had made its way down Alexander's toned stomach and was entwined in the hair right above his manhood. Alexander let out a groan of satisfaction as George's hand wrapped around his erection.

Alexander knew that this session would not last long. There were too many things to do. He just knew that he had to enjoy the moment as much as possible. George slowly ran his hand over Alexander's erection and started to slowly pump. As he did this, he pressed Alexander into the bed and whispered, "Do you want me, Alex?"

Alexander nodded his head, but that was not enough for George. "I need an answer, Alex." Was all he said as he let go of Alex's manhood which had started to drip with pre-cum. His finger soon found Alexander's entrance and toyed with the outside while George waited for his response.

"Yes, General Washington." Alexander moaned.

"Now, now. None of that 'General Washington.' It is George for now." George said as he slid one finger into Alexander's tight entrance.

Alexander let out a gasp of surprise. It felt so nice! However the feeling did not last when George slid in two more fingers. There was now a dull throb of pain. He felt George stretching his inside walls. Soon, the pain subsided and Alexander was begging for George to please him.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Alex." George said with a slight smirk.

"I want you to relieve this ache in me." Alexander gasped out as George lightly bit the nipple he had been teasing earlier.

"How would you like me to do that?" George asked.

"I need you inside me." Alexander bit out in slight annoyance. He really lost all patience when he was suffering from being sexually frustrated.

"But I am inside of you." George teased as he spread his fingers again and then started to pump them.

"No! I need your manhood in me, now!" Alexander all but shouted.

George smirked and leaned up to kiss Alexander's lips. "That is much better."

George removed his fingers and lifted Alexander's hips to gain better entrance. Alexander let out a small yell which was quickly muffled by George's mouth. "We must be quiet, Alex. Don't want to arouse suspicions, do we?"

Alexander nodded as he adjusted to George being in him. Soon, George was thrusting into his young protégé. The wonder of it had not yet set in. Alexander had both of his legs spread wide and was wanting a release. He had a throbbing erection and he needed relief. But, he was not about to outdo his superior.

George looked down at Alexander and stared at him. The expression on his face would not have been pretty under normal circumstances, but right now, it was almost making him lose control. He leaned over to get a slightly better angle and was soon hitting Alexander's sweet spot. He knew that when they came, they would have to explain the shout that was sure to be given. George growled low in his throat. He was almost there. He started to shake with the coming orgasm. His seed soon spilled into Alexander who was screwing his face up as he tried to hold his orgasm in.

Alexander would not lose control! He would keep it together when with General Washington and would relieve himself after excusing himself to the outhouse. But George had other plans obviously. "Come for me, Alex." He whispered.

Alexander did not need much more of an invitation. He let go of his control and he to reached orgasm, except his came with a shout of satisfaction. George pulled out of Alexander and reached for a towel that was resting on the dresser next to the bed. He wiped the cum off their stomachs and pulled Alexander close for another kiss.

"Thank you, Alex." Was all George said.

Alexander knew that he was dismissed and mumbled, "You're welcome, General Washington."

He quickly dressed and left the room leaving Washington to himself.

----

The following years brought about several more encounters between the two. They were very careful about their secret and made sure there was no possible way that it would be discovered. The day George died was the hardest that Alexander had ever experienced. He never truly recovered. Now, it is the day of his dual with Aaron Burr. He has a feeling that he will die today, but he is okay with that. He knows that he will be once again united with George and everything will be alright once again.


End file.
